Life is just a game
by DEATHCON-5
Summary: The story starts with the attack on beacon tower but events go a little differently, what would they do if one teammate was in a coma and another was captured? What would happen if there were murders linked to beacon? What would Team RWBY do if it was one of them?
1. The defence of beacon

**RWBY Fanfic**

 ***Before we start with this story first thanks for reading and second, I'm not just putting the original RWBY story up here with minor changes I'm changing what happened to Weiss, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Cinder and the giant ass flying Grimm that I can't remember the name of (Ruby and Cinder's stories are not changed that much) so I can tell my story from a different point of view.**

 **The star * means it's me putting in notes or talking to you guys the brackets.**

 **Thoughts will have an Apostrophe before the start of a thought and at the end of one, for example. 'What the hell?' Yang angrily thought to herself**

 **speech marks " for talking.**

 **If you find any punctuation spelling or continuity errors, then PM me and I'll fix it and if you want to help me out you can become a beta reader but I don't mind if you don't want to be.**

 **also, this chapter is just the retelling of the attack on beacon but next one will be where the history changes if you don't want to read the retelling I'll put the main changes as the bottom.**

 **Thanks to ExoRipper for being a beta reader. Between the continuity errors, grammar and punctuation you have improved me and my story to the best it has ever been. And thanks to knight7572 and MABfan11 for pointing out continuity errors.**

 **Wow, I'm rambling well without further a due I hope you enjoy my story***

While most of Remnant was at home, cosy in their beds, Ruby was fighting in the last line of defence at Beacon, working with her teammate Weiss to help fend off the Grimm that had been brought to the school by the White Fang and Cinder. Ruby didn't know what the end goal was but she was determined to fight and rid the school of the evil, however, she could not shake the feeling that one of her friends was in trouble, specifically the red-haired girl from team JNPR.

"We have to get to Pyrrha. I think she may be in trouble," I practically screamed as Weiss dug Myrtenaster through the exposed underbelly of the Ursa. Which immediately dissipated into dust on the hard concrete floor beneath them?

"That girl is one of the best warriors in our school. She can take care of herself." Weiss was clearly not aware of who Pyrrha was facing.

"I know she's a good, no, the best fighter, however, I'm still worried, Jaune said she was going after Cinder," she swore she could see Weiss's expression change almost immediately.

After she made her comment Weiss turned around, now she could clearly see that Weiss was terrified.

"RUBY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE? SHE'S IN EXTREME DANGER. WHERE IS SHE?" 'Weiss is clearly more worried than I am' Ruby thought to herself

Without any delay, Ruby pointed her finger towards the top of beacon tower.

"Up there."

"Of course, she went up there alone."

"If you want to get up there fast then you know what to do." 'OHHH YEAH! This is going to be fun' Ruby thought to herself, anticipating the next action

"Ok I'm ready" Ruby stood there waiting for Weiss to cast the glyph. As soon as she saw the familiar white light on the base of the tower she used my semblance and gun to give her a boost. Every time she touched the white glyphs she got faster and closer to the top of the tower, Cinder and the giant flying Grimm in the sky.

"I'm coming, Pyrrha! Just hold on" she was playing the worst scenario over and over in her mind, fearing the worst.

As Ruby was jumping up the side of the tower, Pyrrha was fighting her own battle against the strongest opponent she had ever faced, the person who stole the fall maidens' power.

"Cinder, why do this? What do you gain?" What has Cinder been through to become this cold? No matter what happens I just need to keep stalling her. 'If I stall her long enough my friends can get away' Pyrrha thought to herself

"The question is what do I lose if I don't do this."

"I hope you said your goodbyes to your friends because you're not walking out of this battle alive." Pyrrha could tell from the way Cinder was talking she was angry

Pyrrha lifted her sword and shield digging her feet into the ground. While trying to suppress the fear welling inside her, she forces out "Even if I fall here today, I have saved more than one life, I would say that's a fair trade. Wouldn't you Cinder?"

"Still willing to fight; I am a maiden now you can't even begin to match me on power"

"We'll see about that" Pyrrha was now trying to figure out how she was going to defeat Cinder. She was forced out of her thoughts as her sword clashed with metal that was ripped up from the ground by the power of the new fall maiden.

Pyrrha staggered backwards before gripping her sword with all her might trying to suppress her shaking 'Calm down Pyrrha. You can win this!' Her hands steadied as she collected her thoughts 'ok now use combos of attacks. Be smart about this' and ran forward and swiped her sword down. Cinders' power blocking the attack. 'Got you' she thought before using her strength to throw herself over the fall maiden, attacking from behind.

"So predictable."

A sharp pain hit the red head's hands. Pyrrha's sword was knocked out of her hands as a piece of metal slashed her hands, damaging her aura.

Pyrrha ran back grabbing her sword, sliding under a flurry of scrap, turning the sword into a gun and firing at the maiden.

A snicker was heard from the fall maiden. "You missed" 'What! How did I miss?' Pyrhha thought with dread

"Now let's see if you can handle this" Cinder shouted out as she ripped more metal out of the floor with her immense power and began to throw them at colossal speeds towards Pyrrha who lifted her shield just in time to block. However, with the power of the impact Pyrrha was sent flying back towards what was remaining of the walls of the top of the tower, a loud scream came out of Pyrrha's mouth as she tried to stand up, this motion was halted when a sharp pain in her leg had caused her to almost topple over now realizing she had broken one of her legs. 'How is my aura already depleted?'

"Have you had enough yet?" Cinder usually had no empathy in her words but Pyrrha could sense there was a hint of remorse.

"N...Not yet I...I can s...still mo...Move" 'I just need to stall for a little while longer' Pyrrha tried to get back up. She forced her broken foot beneath herself, pushing against the ground. The sharp pain that surged through her body was a clear message. She could barely stand anymore, let alone fight. She knew she couldn't give up, she couldn't disappoint her friends. As a last-ditch attempt to strike down the maiden she swings at Cinder while using her semblance to stabilise herself. A wheeze was let out as Cinder forced her knee into Pyrrha's stomach.

"Ok this is just pitiful" Cinder now stood there with the humanity she had a few seconds ago gone 'N...No'

Cinder smiled hearing a familiar child's voice shout "I'm coming, Pyrrha! Just hold on."

"How about we give your friend a reminder of what will happen if she defies me?" Cinder chuckled; she pulled out the familiar bug that helped her take the power of the fall maiden from autumn.

'No! Ruby, don't' Pyrrha tried to force out something, anything to warn ruby.

Tears ran down her face as her head was pulled towards Cinder's bug in her hand, in the space of a second, it was attached to Pyrrha's face stealing her semblance.

"This could be useful to Salem" Cinder picked up Pyrrha's sword, after a few seconds, an idea popped into her head.

"Goodbye, Mrs Nikos."

Weiss, now seeing her teammate running up the side of the tower, decided to go help the rest of the survivors from the Grimm.

"I should go find Blake and Yang." 'Ruby can handle herself, after all, I Weiss Schnee am her teacher' she reassure herself

Weiss walked around Beacon helping survivors against the Grimm and the once friendly robots. All was going well until she found Blake and Yang on the floor with a tall man with red hair and a neon red sword walking towards them, (Oh no he's going for Blake.) he lifted up his sword and Weiss's heart stopped as he swung his sword at Blake slicing her head clean off. 'No! this can't happen they can't die!' Weiss almost screamed until she realised it was one of Blake's shadow clones, 'Thank god Blake is a fast thinker!' Weiss spotted Blake and yang limping away from the tall redhead. 'Weiss come on, you can help your teammates escape' before he could start to give chase to injured teammates she swooped in and spoke

"Excuse me. I am Weiss Schnee and the people you were just attacking were my teammates, if you want to hurt them you have to beat the perfectionist of Beacon." 'This shouldn't take up too much time, once I beat him I should go find Yang and Blake and see if they're ok' she thought, confidence oozing from her before it was immediately replaced, this time by intrigue as the tall man spoke

"A Schnee, you could prove to be a valuable asset to the White Fang" Weiss didn't know what it was but she could tell he wasn't talking about ransom money, without thinking or saying anything Weiss charged at the tall man. The tall man moved a step to the left milliseconds before she hit him, 'How did he dodge that?' she thought to herself as she struggled to stay upright

"Ha some perfectionist you are." the redhead remarked.

Weiss was only able to say "What how di..." before the redhead swiped his sword hilt to the heiress' head, enveloping her vision in darkness.

"Yang!" Blake screamed tears were now filling her eyes. "Don't you leave me!" Blake pulled on her ribbon, undoing the knot that held it in place. "T... this can't be happening again."

Even Blake couldn't understand her own words as they were being drowned out by her sobbing. She, however, steadied her hands, delicately placing the ribbon on the blonde's arm, applying pressure on the gashing wound, hoping to stop the blood flow. Once the ribbon was secured around her partner's arm, the wound on her side that had been inflicted upon her prior to Yang arriving caught up with her as a jolt of pain surged through her body, almost making the Faunus collapse.

"No, I won't let pain stop me from saving a friend." Blake powered through the pain.

Blake walked for what felt like hours of excruciating pain, shouting out for help. Eventually, she got help from one of the survivors that were looking for the wounded. Blake passed the blond over to the helper and forced out a whisper in her ear as she powered through the pain and the tears.

"I'm sorry..."

There was a pause. Blake was about to turn away, before a voice let out a sigh, with a forced laughter.

"Do…don't be. It was my choice to help you."

"But it's my fault that you got injured." The tears were flowing more now than before, like a waterfall.

"Blake, stop with the waterworks. It was my choice." There was an eerie silence before the blond spoke. "Do you want to make it up to me?" her eyes had a worried expression in them like her world was hinging on the answer that she would get.

"Yes, I want to make it up to you."

"Ok," a smile came to Yang's face, "then promises me one thing."

"Anything," Blake replied with no hesitation

"No..." The blond hesitated as she slowly spoke. "No matter what happens to me, after today, you have to promise to stay with Ruby and protect her."

"I promise. I will protect her, no matter what." The two linked hands as the student helped get Yang to the extraction ship.

Ruby was now getting closer to the top of the tower; she knew she had to hurry. Pyrrha was against Cinder on her own. Ruby was certain she was in a lot of trouble.

As she took the final leap, she heard that line that she hoped she would never hear from Cinder

"Goodbye Mrs Nikos"

Hearing that line made Ruby fear for her own life. Pyrrha was one of the strongest students in Beacon. If she fell, what chance did she, or any of her friends for that matter, stand against Cinder?

Just as Ruby reached the top of the tower she saw what would change the course of history in Remnant, as Cinder thrust Pyrrha's sword down, "NOO" Ruby shouted as the sword dug into Pyrrha's bare flesh

"R... RUBY I... I'M S... SO SORRY." was the last words Pyrrha spoke, before she dissipated into dust. 'N-no this can't be happening.'

Ruby thought to herself in total denialRuby was now being taken over by anger, her mouth moving on its own "I'll kill you"

"I'm sorry, what was that Mrs Rose?" Cinder's remark only angering Ruby even more as she snickered

"I'LL KILL YOU"

'Wait! Why's my head hurting? All I can see is white. what's happening?' Ruby was screaming at the pain in her head. It was like her senses had been heightened, even with her screaming she could hear a set of feet running away, 'No get back here' she tried to 's vision started to go, at that moment, Ruby heard a voice that took the pain away and gave her comfort 'it's time to let your inner demon take over!' Ruby's mind and vision faded into the abyss.

 ***Ok recap**

 **Pyrrha's still dead-however Cinder stole her power, Yang keeps her arm. I'm sorry I don't want yang being the depressed one in this story, Weiss is captured by Adam, Ruby heard a voice when she activated her silver eyes, she also killed the giant ass flying Grimm, Cinder got away before Ruby used the silver eyes power. Finaly Blake promises to Yang that she will protect Ruby (This explains why she didn't run away like in the original show.)**

 **Hoped you enjoyed any feedback positive or negative is appreciated***


	2. Weiss's torture

**2 months after the attack on beacon**

 ***This chapter has the seeds to the start of bumblebee I may or may not put ships like this in however I might do a poll and let you guys decide :)***

 **Thanks to** **ExoRipper for being a beta reader for this chapter** **.**

It had been two months since the attack on beacon failed and Ozpin with the help of Yang and Blake have been trying to track down Weiss, however, with Ruby still in a coma and Yang was starting to get angry with herself

Blake had gone to the cafeteria with the remaining people from team JNPR. the encounter went down as well as Blake had thought it would, Jaune was sat silently at the edge of the table, Nora being her hyperactive self tried to get the blond to talk the only way she knew "Jaune, I can't finish these pancakes all on my own, want to help me finish them? "

Ren looked at the Hyperactive girl with a dumbfounded stare on his face, he knew from experience, Nora hardly ever showed her 'mature' side.

Nora noticed this and replied to the unasked question "Well, I do understand feelings" Nora fired back in a playful tone.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Jaune looked at his teammate with a fake smile that seemed to fool Rin and Nora but Blake could see through it, she knew inside, Jaune was sad, she hadn't seen allot of team JNPR during their stay at Beacon, apart from the usual classes and dinner they didn't go out or do any friend things with each other, from the time she had been near them she could sense Pyrrha and Jaune had something going on, her death must have hit the blond the worst.

At this point Blake had finished her plate of food and was wondering if Yang had eaten today, just in case she hadn't eaten, she grabbed another plate of food and went to find Yang. She didn't have to look for long to find the blond, in fact, she was sat inside the dorm room on Weiss's bed looking no different than she had a day after we found Ruby, sad and broken. Blake opened the door, Yang, however, didn't move a bone to even look at where the sound came from. Blake figured she was in intense thought as she had done this a few times in the past, Blake placed the dinner on the side desk and sat next to Yang.

"Yang... Yang" blake's efforts were failing to make contact with the blond How could I lose to that guy? I couldn't even protect Blake. Weiss had to help, now she's gone and it's all my fault "Yang!" the blond jumped, her hair following, the words finally reached her

"Jeez. You startled me Puddy cat" Yang had seen better days, she had been going with only two days of sleep a week, ever since the attack on Beacon she had been worrying about Weiss, the mix of worry and tiredness caused the blond to adopt a black tint underneath her eyes.

"Look I know you want to find her, I do too, but it's not worth destroying yourself over it."

"What are you talking about? I was just thinking of a good shop to buy ammo."

"You are acting like I did when I was obsessed with the White Fang. We can find her, but only when you have a clear head, you're not going to get any progress done with no sleep." the Faunus was now getting more worried about her teammate, (God, I feel sorry for her. Weiss disappears, then we find Ruby unconscious on top of Beacon tower.) Yang just looked back at Blake's golden eyes.

"Do you want to visit Ruby before we go back?" Yang sprang at the Faunus, giving her a very passionate hug.

"Ok. We visit her, get some sleep, then we'll go find Weiss"

Blake and Yang walked through Beacon to the hospital in silence, mostly because Yang was planning how she would rescue Weiss. don't get her wrong she did care about Ruby but the doctors said she would wake up, Weiss, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found and thus the blond didn't know if the ice princess was ok. Blake was thinking hard about Pyrrha and Weiss, if she had to guess then she would say Ruby wouldn't take it well, in fact, she would probably try to go off on her own. She was snapped out of thought as Yang let out a loud "OH MY GOD!". Yang's face changed to one of insuppressible happiness as she got a text from Ruby's' scroll.

Ruby: Yang I just woke up and the doctors said I'm allowed visitors, why don't you bring the team over?

Yang ran as fast as she could, her feet hitting the ground like rocks as she used her momentum to force herself forward, not informing the Faunus of the text she had just received which triggered the Faunus to follow in pursuit, barely able keep up with the blond. (oh my god Ruby's gonna be ok, she's awake.)

"RUBY!" (I can believe that she's ok.) Yang practically kicking the door down, diving at her younger sister for a hug

"Y-Yang yo-your crushing m-me!" Ruby forced out as she was being smothered by her loving sister(Man I gotta learn to control my strength when hugging people. The number of times I've almost broken Ruby's back is scary.)

"Sorry about that" Yang now losing her grip to move away from her younger sister

"Ruby you're alright, welcome back to the land of the living" Blake's voice only just caught by Ruby

"Hi Blake the doctors told me I was out for 2 months" Yang now had a scowl rivalling Weiss's (she's my sister, don't steal sister time, Blake.)

"Yeah, you've been out for a while and missed some stuff" Blake finished her sentence not knowing how to carry it on.

(Well this is awkward.) Yang now seeing the perfect chance to get some sisterly talk"So, sorry to start like this, but I gotta know how did you kill that flying Grimm" Yang intrigued as not even the military with all its ships and bombs could put a scratch on it

"What are you talking about?" Ruby clearly confused to what her sister was saying

"That giant flying Grimm that you killed, remember" Yang now worried at the thought that Ruby might have short term memory loss

"I don't know what you're talking about, the last thing I remember is seeing whit... wait, where's Pyrrha?" Ruby now recollecting what events that transpired two months before

(Oh god, this isn't going to be fun to tell her.) Yang thought to herself "Ruby um... I don't know how to say this, she's gone, when Nora found you she said you was the only one there and Pyrrha's sword was on the ground with dust around it"

"Oh god" Ruby could feel herself reliving the day over again

at that moment Ruby had realised that Weiss was not present at the meeting

"I'm guessing Weiss is being her usual self," Ruby said with a disappointed look on her face as she tried to forget what had happened, however, that was immediately changed as yang replyed

"Weiss has been missing ever since the attack on Beacon, we've been searching for her but we've had no luck" Ruby had terror in her eyes, she could only imagine what would be happening to her at that very moment.

Weiss was waking up two days after the attack on Beacon in an unfamiliar place, unable to piece together how she got there.

(argh, my head what happened to me.) Weiss thought to herself as she tried to gather her memories of what had happened and tried to move however she couldn't move any muscles (wait why am I chained to the wall.) Weiss now trying with all her strength to break free (at times like these I wish I was as strong as that fiery brute) Weiss thought to herself as she tried to move "Hello"she shouted out (Why am I wasting my breath it's not some cliché movie where the bad guys just waiting in the cor...)

Weiss thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice "Ahhh, , you're awake" (Why does that voice sound familiar?... Oh god.) Weiss's face trying to contain the fear that had not been felt since she challenged her father to a dual, at that moment all the memories came back (damn, of course, I was fighting and then everything went black that must be when I was knocked out that would explain this splitting headache I have, I can't believe I lost to him after one attack, maybe father was right, maybe I'm too weak to become a huntress.) She mustn't have realised how deep in though she was, the tall man was now right in front of her.

"Miss Schnee," the tall man with red hair said with a calming nature

"Don't associate me with that name, I am Weiss first, Schnee last" Wiess had a hostile tone to her voice as she hated being called , it was like her as a person was not important but what her name was tied to

"Ok since you told me your name I think it's only polite to tell you mine. My name is Adam Taurus, I am a Faunus, sorry about knocking you out it was for your own safety" Weiss was caught off guard by Adam's lack of hostility towards her, also the reveal that he was a Faunus

"Aren't you part of the White Fang, you should hate my family, they use the Faunus for cheap labour" (Why is he being so hospitable?)Weiss couldn't fathom his kindness

"I do! And I always will" Adam, now raising his voice as if his manhood was being attacked

"Then wh-"Wiess was cut off by Adam interjecting himself

"Because you hate your family to am I right" Weiss couldn't deny she hated her family, especially her father and brother

"I may hate my family but I would never turn my back on Vale by helping the White Fang" Weiss stated with disdain in her voice, not knowing if it was aimed towards Adam or her family

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, right now I'm the only one that's keeping the White Fang that hates anyone with the Schnee name from you. And if you want your teammates to survive then I would suggest following my instructions"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Yang, Blake or Ruby or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what? Struggle in your bindings as the White Fang beats on you" (I didn't like it but Adam's right, I can't do anything, I'm helpless, I'm pathetic)

"Don't worry, it's not us that are going to injure your teammates"

"Then who is?"

"A woman who is part Grimm called Salem is the one behind the attack but she betrayed us when we were no longer needed and sent an order to the Grimm kill all the RWBY and White Fang that was why I was fighting your teammates, and Salem is most likely going after ruby as she is key to gaining unimaginable power" (I may not like it but if Adam is right my teammates and maybe the whole of remnant may be in serious danger, I can't take my chances with him)

"You liar, if you wanted to help us you could have just told us what was happening and maybe we could have helped you and I also saw you try to behead Blake" Weiss was happy with her comment (now let's see how he talks his way out of this, one you got him, Weiss)

"I only put enough power in that strike to kill a clone and not her if it was just her then the blade at worst would have given her a minor cut and to answer your first question would you have trusted the white fang leader if he said he wanted to help" (Ok Weiss, he got you there, but he's part of the white fang and they are very good liars, I mean look at Blake. Damn I gotta stop comparing Blake to the White Fang, she's not part of them anymore.)

"I will never help you " Weiss stated as she stared into the eyes of Adam something was off no matter how much she looked she couldn't see any hint of ill intent from him(even if he looks like he's telling the truth I can't trust him)

"Well I tried,you're smarter than you look, time to be the bad Faunus, let me show you a new toy I acquired just for you" Weiss looked down at a small worm-like creature that was crawling in Adams' hand

"W-what is that" (Ok now I'm scared what is that thing? And what is it going to do to me?)

"This little thing is a Grimm that when injected into the bloodstream makes its way to the hosts brain and attaches its self and wipes what memories we don't want the host to have permanently, it also takes control of your body, however, it can take months for it to reach the brain and it can only control you for 3 hours every day any longer than that and you have the chance of being totally taken over by the Grimm.

(Why not just let me get fully taken over by the Grimm then they will be close to doing whatever they want)

"And I can guess your thinking why not just let it take over your mind fully well because not even we can replicate the original personality and we need that personality to be close to team RWBY without looking suspicious or like you had amnesia we can't risk it"(No Ruby, Yang and Blake will find, out they have to!)

Weiss resorted to the only thing left she could do she hated it but she had to try for her team "P-PLEASE DON'T DO THIS LET ME GO AND I WILL TELL TEAM RWBY O WATCH OUT PLEASE LET ME GO" Weiss now making herself cry to try and make him take pity on her, however even though tears were now streaming down her face it didn't change Adams mind

"Hey Weiss don't cry we have to do this we can't take the risk trust me"Adam's voice now soothing Weiss's mind

(His voice is so- NO Weiss what are you thinking he's the enemy)

Adam cupped Weiss's face in his free hand "This will only hurt for a few seconds"

Weiss was defeated she knew there was no point in struggling she only let out a few words as the Grimm was crawling up her face and into her ear "Adam could you hold my hand? If I'm going to lose my memory I want to at least go with the little amount of comfort I can"

(If I go out I want to go out with a slight bit of happiness) Wiess wasn't expecting anything but her face became happy as the now free hand of Adam was holding Weiss's hand.

"Thank you," Weiss said with a strain in her voice as the felt the needle pierce right through her skin and into her vain she was pre-pairing herself for the pain she was about to endure

A flurry of screams had erupted from Weiss as the creature had been injected into her blood stream "AHHHHHHHHHH IT FEALS LIKE LAVA IN MY VEINS" her hand now gripping on of Adams' hands and the other one now in her mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue

"For a Schnee, you really have strong jaw muscles" Adam was now looking at his hand which was covered in blood from how hard Weiss was biting down

"Don't worry it'll all be over soon" Weiss could feel the Grimm inching its way through her bloodstream and into her brain.

 ***Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as always feedback positive or negative is always appreciated I think we're going to follow ruby next chapter but we'll see as I already have a template for this story and this might change it anyway see you guys next upload***


	3. The rescue pt1

***Ok, I decided instead of following just Ruby in this chapter I'm going to follow Ruby, Yang, and Blake. This chapter is not a necessity and you don't need to read it this is just more of an explanation of feelings and thoughts at the moment. If you want a rundown look at the bottom of the chapter and I'll list it down there. I do go back and occasionally improve my story so you might want to go back and re-read it, however, it isn't necessary as all it fixes is some plot holes and the way the team speaks to each other, I will inform you if I change anything major.**

 **Thanks to ExoRipper for Beta reading my story, if you guys have the time you should check his stories out, they are way more in-depth than mine are so if you like this story you might like his.**

 **Now let the story begin.***

Yang and Blake were still in the hospital that Ruby had just reunited with the land of the living, however now the two teammates were trying to calm down Ruby, ever since she had heard about Weiss she had been using all of her force to get out of the door not wanting to let Weiss be alone any longer.

"Calm down. We're trying the best we can to find her, going alone is too dangerous." Yang knew she couldn't stop her little sis from looking for Weiss, she couldn't argue, Weiss was closer to Ruby than any other person.

"I know It's dangerous, but I can't help it, she's been like a mother to me, like you." Ruby looked at Yang with tears welling in her eyes, the frustration turning into sorrow.

"Even if we have to go days without sleep, we're going to finding her, I'm with you." Blake could understand how losing people feels, she lost lots of friends, to both the White Fang and humans.

"Blake!" Yang wanted the Faunus to help her calm Ruby not encourage her.

"What? We need to find her as soon as possible, she may be in danger, we don't know what she could be going through."

"Yeah, she's right, we have to find her, she could be in extream pain while we wait here not doing anything."

"I can't be losing all three of you, look, if you guys got hurt I don't know what I would do with myself."

"Look, Yang, I know she's your little sister, but she's one of the youngest huntresses in training that there has ever been. I think she's more than capable to know when she needs to give up."

"I..I know but I.. she can over exert herself very easily. She isn't exactly the type to control how much stress she endures for other people."

Blake knew Yang was just looking out for them but Weiss needs their help, sooner than later. Yang was startled as she heard a buzzing sound coming from her pocket, it was from her scroll, and it was...Ozpin

Ozpin: Please bring the rest of team RWBY, I have the information to where Weiss may be kept.

Blake thought about trying to calm Yang down but right now she had to see Ozpin and find out where Weiss was.

Yang got Ruby out of her hospital clothes and into her usual red and black clothes as fast as she could, considering she was running on fumes, she was holding out.

"I'll go on ahead." Blake started walking out of the door letting Yang talk to her sister.

Blake walked at a steady pace towards the headmaster's office.

(I can't let Weiss get hurt, it would devastate Yang and Ruby, plus I finally started getting along with her, I can't let that accomplishment go to waste.) Blake had now just realised how much Weiss' frozen heart had thawed. She never thought about it but she did forgive her quite easily when she revealed she use to be part of the white fang, recently she had stopped shouting at Ruby which was a godsend, Blake couldn't count the number of times that Weiss had inadvertently prevented her from reading. Blake finally reached the door to the headmaster's office. Blake knocked on the door.

Ozpin's voice called out in a calm and relaxed tone "Enter."

A few minutes passed as Ruby had to adjust to using her muscles again, this was harder than she expected, it was less getting dressed and more falling into Yang, who couldn't help but laugh at the attempt of her little sis was having to walk on her own. (Was it always this hard to move anything it feels like I'm in somebody's... well...body)

"God, I can see why Weiss calls you a dolt," Yang now smiling at her younger sister.

"Hey, Ruby!Um.. real talk for a minute."

"Ok, sure, just don't try to talk me out of it because I'm going."

"No, it's not that actually, it's just we haven't had a fight in a while, so if you feel you're getting overwhelmed or outmatched don't try to attack them yourself, ok?"

"Ok. We stick as a team and don't split up, that way we have the best chance of winning." Yang felt her emotions rise as she was seeing her sis become an adult. Without thinking Yang grabbed Ruby and pulled her closer for a hug, this time she used less force.

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Well, little sis, we go to Ozpin, find out where Weiss is, then let's kick some butt." Yang now walking with Ruby to the exit of the hospital to get to Ozpin.

The walk was a long one, Ruby had to hold onto Yang to try to stabilise herself. "Remeber little baby steps, don't strain yourself."

"Yeah, ok, I'll take it slowly, after all, we still have to save Weiss and that won't happen if the leader can't walk," Ruby chuckled.

It was a good ten minutes before the sisters arrived at the headmaster's, Ruby was now able to walk on her own. Yang could hear talking and decided to join in the conversation, the blonde opened the door without hesitation.

"Well, , we don't know..." Ozpin was interrupted by Yang and Ruby, as the door made a very loud squeak.

"Ahh, , Long, welcome," Ozpin gestured the sisters to come closer to him.

"As I was saying to , we know where is. However, we don't know if she's ok or what has happened to her. We found a signal coming from her scroll from outside the walls of Beacon. I understand if you don't want to go it is re..."

"Don't worry we've already decided we're going to find Weiss," Yang interjected herself. Ruby and Blake now looking at Yang with surprised eyes.

"And we'll bring her back in one piece," Ruby added to the end of the sentence, still holding on to Yang. The three girls nodded to each other.

Ozpin smiled at Ruby "I knew you were the best person for the team leader role. But please don't over exert yourself, you look weaker than usual."

"Ah, thanks, I've been trying really hard to keep this team together. Don't worry I'll be back at full strength in no time."

"Ok, but where is Weiss?" Yang was now getting worried about the heiress, not wanting to think about what she has gone through.

"I'll send the coordinates to you when decide to set off."

Blake, Yang, and Ruby now looking at each other with a glint of hope.

"Guys, are you ok with setting off tomorrow, we need rest," Yang spoke wanting Ruby to listen to her request.

The other two girls looked at Yang.

"Yaaaaang! We're going now!"

Yang knew she couldn't fight it. When Ruby had her mind set on something she didn't rest until she finished.

"Ok, ok. Let's go thaw out the princess."

Yang turned to Ruby and gave a wide and audable smirk. Blake looked back with a smile on her face, she was glad to se that the three of them were on the same page.

Blake knew that they only had bumblebee for transport and that could only take two people.

"Sir do we have any transport?"

"Yes, I'll have some air transport waiting for you at the docks."

Team Ruby walked to the docks, which didn't take that long as the streets had been near desolate ever since the attack on Beacon, the team made small talk on the way there.

"Guys, do you remember this place? This is where we first fought Roman as a team.

Yang looked at her team who were smiling. The ride to the docks was a pleasant surprise as team RWBY went through all of their accomplishments.

This would be a great place for a trap, wouldn't it? Ruby caught this voice

"What?" Ruby looked around to match the voice to a body.

"Show yourself!" Ruby shouted, Yang now arming her ember Celica and Blake activating her Gambol Shroud, while Ruby was looking around.

"Ruby, are you sure you're ok, I don't sense anything off." Blake was confused, only sensing Yang, Ruby and the crew.

Ruby lowered her stance "I thought I heard something, sorry." I could have sworn I heard a voice, it was the same one that talked to me before I blacked out during the attack on Beacon, Ruby thought to herself.

"Are you sure you're ok? We can find Weiss without you if you want." Yang's more motherly side took over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go rescue Weiss." Ruby was confused, she knew she heard something.

The remaining team boarded the transport to go and find the damsel in distress.

"So, guys, why are you trying to help Weiss?" Ruby asked with innocence in her eyes.

Blake was caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Um...Well, I'd rather not say, it's quite personal." Yang and Ruby looked at Blake, not sure how to react to the Faunus' statement, but decided to not push the question further.

"What about you?" Ruby turned her question to Yang.

"Well, I wanted to make sure my little sis was ok, also I really need to lay the smackdown on some bad guys. What about you Lil sis?" Yang now turning the questioning to Ruby.

"Yeah, why do you want to find Weiss so bad? When you woke up, one of the first things you did was ask about her."

"It's just because she's my partner, my mentor, my friend and I can't just stay on the sidelines while she may be in danger." Yang could tell Ruby took Weiss' kidnaping hard.

Not wanting to bring attention to how obvious Ruby was showing her pain, Yang reassured her.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Thanks."

"Um... Ruby..." Blake was about to ask a question that is always taken the wrong way, but she knew it does help.

"Yes?" Ruby replied.

"Listen, don't freak out if Weiss gets hurt, I've been in this position many times before, I can tell you from experience. Freaking out won't solve anything, it just makes things worse."

"Why are you saying this? You don't actually think that Weiss is hurt, do you? " Ruby looked at Blake, who was now avoiding her eyes.

"Look I'm not saying she's not going to be ok, just be prepared for the worst."

Ruby was now getting more and more depressed thinking about the worst scenario.

(What if she's hurt or worse. No, you can't think like that. She's going to be ok.)

The ride to the location was quiet, which allowed Blake to take her mind off of Wiess and read. Ruby was practising stealth fighting in the cargo bay with Yang to take down the people that were probably guarding Weiss.

A few hours passed and the team was sat down dressed in their camo had a jumper that could change its colour to match its surroundings they called it the chameleon suit and a hat with holes in the top for her Faunus ears, Yang, however, refused to wear anything of the sort, she would stay back and attack only if necessary, this meant Yang was in her normal blacked armed hunter outfit that she wore when fighting Roman Torchwick in the giant mech, And ruby, well, she dressed in red and white, The team didn't know why, but Ruby's excuse was that she was fast enough for the enemy not to know what had hit them before she picked up Weiss and got out.

The transport had started to descend. A few moments later a voice echoed through the cargo bay.

"Ladies we have reached our destination. Now go save your friend."

As the doors opened and the light poured through, Team RWBY shouted out.

"LET'S GO SAVE WEISS!"

 ***If you decided to skip this chapter then here's a rundown. they arrive at the area Weiss is likely being kept. Like I said not a lot would happen this chapter. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this at the point of writing this I have 169 views and 2 followers That might not seem like a big number compared to most other posters, looking at you potNpaN. But I'm grateful for even one view nevermind 169 views and even if they didn't like it I don't mind, I didn't start this story to please people just to put my opinion on what the RWBY characters would do if their histories were changed, anyway if you're reading this thanks for reading this far I do have an outline but if you have any suggestions PM me and I could pout them in my you again for reading and bye.***


	4. The rescue pt2

***Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, I could make an excuse but to be honest I was just feeling lazy. So anyway this chapter is important and you should read it if you like the story. sorry about the last chapter, I know it was very slow but it was setting up this chapter**

 **Thanks to ExoRipper for Beta reading this story**

 **Without further ado, let's start this story***

The team lifted up their hands, the light that poured through the opening hanger door hitting their eyes, causing the team to blink instinctively. The landing area was hot but pleasant. The wind was hardly felt by anyone in the hanger. The sun was in full view with no clouds, and the ground was filled with amber orange sand. Not a building in sight.

"Wow... Bright day, isn't it?" Yang reported to the rest of team RWBY while stepping out of the Cargo bay.

Ruby noticed that it was also quiet. Too quiet

"Yeah," said out loud with hesitation in her voice "And really quiet." Ruby was now walking out of the cargo bay, looking around for any sign of life in the desolate space.

"Um...Pilot dude?" Yang shouted into the cargo bay.

"It's Yin..." before the pilot could finish off his sentence Yang spoke up.

"Are we in the right place?"

"This is where the coordinates are telling me to go, at most it's a couple of hours walk," The voice had a confused tone, not even he thought the coordinates were right, "plus we're running out of fuel. If we encounter enemy fire we could be outmatched a thousand to one, with little to no fuel left, we'd be caught with our pants down. I have to go back."

"WAIT!" Yang practically screamed, "you're leaving us here?"

"Well...We don't know what's there, for all we know it could be an HQ for the White Fang!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Don't forget to pick us up, though." Yang was shutting up. As much as she hated it, he was right, it could be an HQ.

Ruby was looking at her scroll, she was not happy seeing how far away they were from the coordinates on her phone "NONONONO! We have to get closer."

"You heard him right? We don't know what's there or near us, it's too dangerous to go anywhere with low fuel." Blake sat down as she finished her sentence, running her hand through the hot sand, she had fleeting thoughts of her family, her home, her old life.

"You don't understand we'r..."

"Ok guys," Yang sighed "let's go!" since the pilot refused to take her anywhere else, she had been walking towards the team, who only now cut Ruby off from her speech. Ruby's face dropped as she heard the hanger door close.

"Nooo!"Ruby shouted out getting the two teammate's attention.

"Whats wrong?" Yang looked at Ruby, confused as to why her little sis was shouting.

"They dropped us off far away, at least a two-day walk."

"WHAT?" yang shouted out, "THAT IDIOT TOLD ME WE WERE CLOSE THE COORDINATES" Yang took a pause. after a few seconds, she screamed, "MY HAIR WILL BE COVERED WITH DIRT!" Blake had a smile invade her face as the blond whined about how dirty her hair would become.

"Of corse, the first thing you think about is your hair," Blake laughed at the blond, she knew Yang for a while, the face she was pulling indicated thoughts. Thoughts about protection for her blond hair.

"How about we just call Ozpin?" Blake pointed out, Ruby sat down, Yang, however, didn't pay attention she still wanted protection for her hair.

"Oh yeah, duh," Ruby pulled out her scroll, navigated to contacts and called Ozpin.

"Hello, , is there something I can help you with?" Blake watched Yang as she was sizing up something (Oh no, this is not going to end well).

"Yeah actually, the pilot dropped us off at least two days walk away from Weiss."

"Oh dear. Well, let me call them and ask them to take you closer."

"Ok, thank you, sir." Ruby put her scroll next to her lap as she sat down on the ground waiting for a response.

"Oh heavenly sister of mine," Yang sang "Please may thou art give me thine Cloak?" Yang finished her sentence with a smile.

"No!" Ruby replied, not even giving the request a second thought.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ruby received a call from Ozpin

"Hello, Miss. Rose."

"Yes, sir."

"I have some bad news." Ruby's face twisted into a frown as Ozpin carried on.

"I can't gain contact with the transport, it looks like you might have to walk there."

"No worries sir. Thank you, bye."

Ruby hung up the phone and looked at Yang.

"We're walking there."

Team RWBY didn't know at the time what was happening. As they were getting ready to set off for Yang, Adam was entering the final stages of his plan.

After hours of walking the team decided to set up camp and rest for the night, while blake set up the sleeping bags, yang used her Ember Celica, to create a ditch where she could sleep, which took her more or less five minutes.

After Yang had set up her 'bed' and put her sleeping bag in it, she let out a large sigh

"Night guys" This was the first time in days that she would be able to get a proper sleep, with that she blacked out.

Yang looked around, she was in a metal room, in a bed with bandages around her arm, something was off she didn't remember getting injured, but for some reason this felt very similar to the her "Why does it feel like I've been here before?" yang questioned to herself, her thoughts raced as she tried to figure out what had happened, this didn't take long, however, as Blake walked over to her helped her walk to what looked like a doctors room. "Time to get you out of these bandages" Blake whispered into Yang's ear before she could process what was going on she was patched up, Re-dressed, and put her onto, what she could only assume was a medical bed.

Blake started to walk away, but, as if on natural instinct alone, she lightly tugged on Blake's arm.

"Blake, stay with me please." For some reason Yang couldn't fathom staying alone, she must have at this point looked like she was from a different place. and that's when it hit her why it felt so familiar to her, it was an event that happened during the attack on Beacon tower when she was injured by Adam.

"Okay," Blake said calmly, lowering herself onto Yangs' bed, placing her arm onto the blond's face.

"Thank you..." Yang whispered to Blake "You're a life saver" she then she drifted off to sleep.

"Y..N..G" the voice was muffled"YANG! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"What" Yang was in a daze half from just waking up and half from still being tired where "am I" she looked round at the area it was a street with what looked like destroyed stores on either side of the street

"YANG, WE HAVE TO DO IT SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Blake shouted out to Yang, she needed to help, fast. Yang just looked over in horror at what she saw, the tiredness escaping her body.

"NO" Yang shouted to Blake "NO SHE'S STILL IN THERE, WE CAN SAVE HER!" (What? I didn't say that.)the blond tried to move her body however not following her commands (Come on, Damn it, why can't I move? what am I saying?) she watched horror as her body moved on it own to get up. She couldn't stop it.

"YANG, SHE'S BEEN REPLACED, THE GIRL WE USE TO KNOW IS GONE!" Blake screamed in Yang's face.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Yang couldn't stop herself, her body moved on its own as she rushed in, arming her Ember Cecilia.(No. what am I doing? no please, don't make me do this.)

With a single tear dropping from her eye, her body swung her fist forward hitting the girl in white.

"No" Yang mumbled "Don't you die on me!" yang progressed from a mumble to a shout, her semblance activating, sending a giant fireball around her

"Yang," a voice from the sky called for the blond. "we're here!" A black hole ripped the sky in two as a pair of white arms lowered lifting Yang, who was now holding the lifeless body in her arms

"NO!" Yang screamed as the hands grabbed her and took her away from the corpse she was holding."Let me take her with me. please" The blond was enveloped in darkness as she was pulled through the hole in the sky.

Yang's eyes opened scattering around uncontrollably, trying to piece together what had just happened "we're ok. Calm down" the voice was getting more familiar to her. It was the faunus' voice.

"Bl.."Yang stuttered "Blake, is that you?" Yang shot up almost headbutting Blake, her fiery aura almost immediately dissipated.

"Yeah, it's me" Blake looked at Yang with worry in her eyes

"Don't worry I just had a nightmare"

"That looked more than just a nightmare, you activated her semblance"

"It was" Yang paused for a moment before putting on a small smile "A terrible nightmare"

"Guys, sorry to break up your bonding moment but we have to set off now"

"Ok, ok we're going"

It had been a day and a half of walking for Team RWBY. Yang was out of breath from telling Ruby to slow down to a speed that she could keep up with. Blake, however, had no problem keeping up with her.

"Guys, we're getting close to Weiss," Ruby spoke up.

"Thank god. I don't think I could walk for another day in this heat," Yang blurted out.

Yang let out a small laugh."So, how far away is Weiss?" Blake didn't mind the walk as the most amount of walking she had done in the past two months was from the dorm to the cafeteria, she couldn't do more as she had been helping Yang with her depression.

"About 4 hours."

Yang hesitated before she spoke. Between not sleeping for days and the dirt in her hair she was on the tipping point of going berserk. She held back her anger and said:

"Guys, should we have an hours rest to eat and get our energy back."

Ruby and Blake looked back at Yang with a slight glint of anger in their eyes.

"Look, Yang, we're not stopping." Ruby paused for a minute before carrying on "For anything." Ruby zoomed forward using her semblance.

"Even if it kills you?" Yang whispered to herself, her eyes now turning that familiar shade of red.

At that moment Blake felt a warm breeze come over her. She was used to the heat, but this was different. Blake turned around to see Yang with her hands covering her eyes. Blake immediately knew something was wrong.

"Yang! Are you ok?" the blond removed her hands from her eyes. It was just as Blake had thought, Yang's eyes were red and filled with anger.

"Yang! Calm down." Blake was worried about Yang, she hadn't been her usual self lately, she was like.. like Blake was, cold and distant, she didn't talk that much or even make any jokes. Instinctively Blake moved closer to Yang and enveloped her in a hug, feeling the air around her cool to the normal heat she moved away.

"You ok now?" Yang looked at Blake and a smirk came across her face.

"Thanks for loving me, Puddy cat." A blush came across Blake's face.

"Sh..shut up, I was just calming you down," Blake replied, moving her forehead and connecting it with the blonds.

"Wait.. what are you doing?" Yang jumped as Blake didn't move from her spot.

"Don't be so immature, this is what my family did to calm me down when I was sad or angry." Somehow, the caring side of Blake calmed the blond down. Her eyes almost immediately turned into the loving shade of Lilac.

The connection between Yang and Blake was broken as they heard a voice come from the distance.

"GUYS HURRY UP!" with that, Yang stood up with Blake and carried on, walking towards the voice.

"What took you guys so long?" Ruby knew she was faster than Yang but Blake? Blake could almost match her speed, this to no lesser extent made the girl curious. Blake went to speak

"I and Yang were..." She was cut off by Yang, who moved a hand over Blake's mouth.

"We were.." Yang was trying to think of an excuse and failing.

For some reason, Yang didn't want Ruby to find out about their 'moment'. Blake knew something was different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"We were... admiring the sand! Yeah, that's right." A loud slap was heard as Blake had brought her palm of her hand to her face.

"Um, Blake are you ok?" Ruby said, her voice now had, even more, confusion in it. The short red haired girl spun her body around, her cloak following her. She lifted up her hands, flicking her wrist forward, beckoning Yang and Blake to follow her.

"Never mind. We need to find Weiss, no more delays, Ok!" Ruby's voice shifted to a more demanding tone.

The walk to the coordinates took them a long time. At this point, the sun had set. Blake and Yang were trying to follow Ruby's orders, however, this was becoming more difficult as Yang was worried about her sister. Yang hadn't said anything to Ruby because she told her to stop delaying, though that wasn't the only reason. For the first time in her life, Yang was scared of Ruby. She didn't know what it was. Was it the way she spoke? The way she acted? Or was it the way she changed from herself into... something else?

Yang was brought out of her thoughts when Blake Raised her voice slightly, enough for Yang to hear her: "Get down."

Before Yang could react Blake pushed her down to the ground, sand clinging to her hair.

"Blake, what the hell, my hair," Yang whispered to Blake, the anger getting through her voice.

"Look!" Blake gripped Yang's chin with her palm and shifted her head to a light in the distance.

Yang's face became one of horror. The light wasn't on its own, it was accompanied by the White Fang. Not just the White Fang but humans, human slaves. Yang tried to stand up, but the force of Blake's pull brought her back down, a thud was accompanied by sand flying up and sticking to the blonds unkempt hair.

"What are you doing?" the blond retorted.

"Last time I checked, Ruby was the team leader, thus she makes the decisions." Blake gave a hard stare to Yang, turning back to Ruby she asked for the plan of action.

"So, how are going to do this?" Blake turned to Ruby, the answer she got impressed the Faunus.

"Simple. From what I can see there are only seven guards. Blake, you use your clones and the shadows to approach them, but stay hidden. Yang, you shoot your Ember Cecilia to break up the groups, I will stay back and take out a few of the guards with my crescent rose if something goes wrong I'll go around and distract them, while blake stays in the shadows and waits for them to come pass and attack them."

"Wow, you're a fast thinker." Blake Looked at Yang with a devious smile.

Yang was in awe.

"Ok, fine, you make the rules, I doubt that even Weiss could have come up with that plan."

Then, in case something goes wrong, have Blake jump in with her clones, either as a distraction to make Yang's entrance possible or as a clean-up in case Ruby takes out most of them.

The team got up and put their plan into motion.

"Ready! Go!" Ruby affirmed, Yang armed her Ember Cecilia and shot two rounds at the closest White Fang members, like Ruby said, the guards ran after her.

"Time to have some fun!" Yang raised her arms and posed herself ready to attack.

While they were distracted, Blake lunged forward towards the three guards that were still guarding the slaves. Their backs were turned to the fellow Faunus.

"Hey, boys," Blake shouted out, activating her semblance. Before they could see her, she replaced herself with a clone and hid in the darkness hoping they were stupid enough to hit her clone. The three men rushed towards the clone.

"What! Where did she go?"

Mist appeared as the apparition dissipated, leaving the men confused and wide open.

"Checkmate."

Ruby dug her feet into the ground and transformed her weapon into a sniper and planted it into the ground shooting the remaining guards that were on there own, there was one person, though, a body of small stature with a refined posture, who, when shot at, just dodged without even looking in the direction of Ruby. "Fine" Ruby spat out "let's fight close up" she pushed her body from the position she was in, using her semblance to increase her speed she lunged for the last member. But something was wrong. Since the fight started this figure hadn't moved. Ruby slowed her heartbeat, bringing her scythe down... Metal clashed with metal. Ruby looked part confused and partly horrified as she spurted out

"What? No, you can't be that fast." Ruby moved her to scythe in rhythm with her heartbeat, every time she attacked metal clashed with her scythe. She had found a person that she couldn't out manoeuvre, and, worst of all, the figure wasn't even looking at her.

"who are you?" Ruby demanded angrily, her attacks still not hitting its target.

The answer that she got sent shivers down her spine. The feminine voice had a similar calm and joyful tone that only one person could pull off.

"Forgotten me already?" Ruby stood there processing what had just been said, wide open and defenceless, oblivious to the sword that was finding its way to her body.

"RUBY LOOK OUT!" metal collided with skin and blood was sent flying.

"NOOOOOO!"

 ***Woooooo, what happened, sorry I left this one on a cliffhanger it's just I want to split the next two chapters up so sorry, anyway, hoped you enjoyed. Any feedback positive or negative is appreciated.***


	5. The figure

***Hi guys, I'm back, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it took a while to brainstorm ideas for this part. I originally had a set path of story but I changed it and, subsequently, had to change the story. And that took me a while (Emphasis on a while.)**

 **Thanks to ExoRipper for beta reading this story. You're helpful.**

 **Anyway, let's get this story started. ***

"Blake, no!" Yang shouted as the Faunus jumped in front of Ruby. An agenizing scream was let out as the sword swiped across her arm

"No," Ruby muttered under her breath "you can't be her." Ruby was snapped out of her trance as a line of blood covered her face. Blake fell to the ground like a stone.

"AGHHHH!" Blake screamed out as her arm separated from her body, flying a few feet away from her. The pain caused her to go into a deadly state of shock. "My arm," Blake squealed "I can't feel my arm."

Ruby had watched the whole ordeal unfold in front of her. The cowering body of her teammate was almost too much for her to handle. The figure didn't waste any time, pulling out a big jar from her bust full of some sort of silver liquid.

"Time to test this new toy," the figure chuckled. The liquid burst out of its container, shattering the glass in the process. It started wrapping around Ruby's body, eventually becoming too much as she started feeling heavy, her strength felt like it was fading. Even her own legs couldn't support her weight. She fell to the ground, her body bowing to the figure as she stuttered through her sentence.

"I... I can't move, I c...can't help her, I'm...helpless."

Yang's heart sank it was happening again, she couldn't protect her from Adam, she let Weiss get captured because she was weak, and now, it's happening again; she toughened up not allowing her weakness to show. "Who are you?" Yang demanded, she couldn't comprehend what this person was doing. However, instead of answering Yang's question she lifted her sword towards and looked at Blake and Ruby.

"Blake, I expected more from you. What happened to keeping to yourself?" The figure spoke, After the sentence there was a moment of silence which was broken when the figure looked at Yang.

"And Yang, if you activate your semblance or move any closer my new toy will Make sure your sister will never walk again." The figure looked down at Ruby, who was still on the ground the liquid had only left her head free. Yang didn't know if it was some sort of semblance. She wanted nothing more than to crush this woman, but she couldn't risk her sister's life so she kept 20 steps away from her.

"How do you know our names?" Yang asked with intrigue. For some reason that voice felt familiar to her

"Well, I did know you guys when I was a misguided sheep just following the sun." Yang's brain went into overdrive trying to figure out who this figure was. She only knew a handful of girls.

"Oh, my Oum*Oum=God*, I knew you were the stupidest one in team RWBY. But damn, you really are thick, aren't you?" That last sentence sent refreshed her memory

"Pyrrha, is that you?" Yang asked hesitantly. She knew it couldn't be her, could it? She was the nicest person she had met at Beacon.

"The one and only," an audible smirk came from Pyrrha. "I'm surprised you figured it out so fast," sarcasm radiated from the girl's voice.

"What have they done to you?" Yang asked with confusion and anger in her voice.

"What haven't they given me? They gave me purpose. Meaning. Freedom." Pyrrha took a pause to let it sink in before looking deep into Yang's soul.

"Something that Ozpin never could, he just forced his prophecy upon me." There was once again a pause. "And most of all..." Pyrrha lifted her arm, grabbing the top of her cloak and ripped it off, revealing her white tainted skin, her black eyes, red and void of emotion, hair the colour of snow. Grey blood was flowing through her veins that popped out of her skin. "They got rid of the need to eat, drink...and feel emotion."

Yang could feel her blood heating up past the threshold of what she could contain.

"But at what price?" Yang screamed "Your friends? Your family? Your humanity?"

"This isn't you, you've been changed. Come with us, we can find a way to help you," Ruby screamed out as the liquid tightened its grip.

"You think I want to be saved?" Pyrrha questioned before pulling up her sword to Yang. "Save your breath, both of you." Pyrrha pulled her sword up to face Yang. "You'll need it."

"I tried to give you the easy way out," Yang said with anger filling her voice. She threw her arms down, activating her Ember Celica. She took a step forward every sentence she spoke, getting angrier as she did so.

"First you attack my sister." One step.

"Then you make her bow to you." Two steps.

"And worst of all, you attack someone I care about." Three steps.

"Now, I'm going to make you pay." Yang readied herself, digging her feet into the ground.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Yang screamed, tensing her muscles. She forced her body to dash forward, while her semblance started activating. It began sending fire spurting around her in a whirlwind of heat, so hot that she left a trail of glass behind her. Even she didn't know if she could stop herself now. All she could do was make sure she had enough control over her flames to spare Blake and Ruby.

"Oh..." Pyrrha teased, "The bimbo's angry now," Pyrrha stated. "Remember, I still have your sister next to me." Yang let out a smirk before she continued.

"Do you?" she questioned, sending a fist towards Pyrrha, a trail of fire coming from her hand.

"You're just a toddler that has aggressive temper tantrums," Pyrrha calmly spoke while effortlessly dodging the punches that were being directed at her. "You just need to get some encouragement and you will be obedient." A small snicker came out of Pyrrha before she continued. "It's something your mother should have done."

Yang couldn't hold back anymore.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" She hissed, before sending two shots towards the human/Grimm hybrid. Letting her actions be controlled by rage, she tensed the muscles in her left arm, sending all her power towards Pyrrha's face...

"What?" Yang screamed out as the punch flew to the left of Pyrrha.

As the fight continued between Pyrrha and Yang, Weiss began to wake up from her long slumber. Her eyes slowly opened, pain immediately shot to her brain as her body regained function, her ears regaining the ability to hear as the sound of fighting and screaming filled the room.

"Have you forgotten already?" Pyrrha questioned. "I control magnetism. I was holding back at Beacon, I didn't want to be above everyone else. How stupid I was, now I don't have to hold back anymore how about you try to hit me again?" Pyrrha chuckled, angering the blonde.

Yang dug her feet into the ground. She tensed her right arm's muscles, sending it to Pyrrha's face. Once again, it missed. While Pyrrha wasusing her semblance to deflect Yang's punches, Weiss was waking up.

"What's that noise?" Weiss muttered to herself. "Wait where am I?" Her voice picked up grogginess as she regained her awareness on the cold concrete floor. Her body felt like it was as heavy as a rock. She looked down in horror. A beam of metal was wrapped around her arms and legs, pinning her to the ground, she struggled to get free, but her efforts were worthless.

"Wow, you don't think before you act. That can be very danger..." Pyrrha didn't finish her sentence, she cut herself off, almost as if she was trying to think.

"What's wrong?" Yang questioned, "cat got your tongue?"

"Looks like today is your lucky day," Pyrrha scoffed as she turned to run. She jumped on top of the building and clicked a button on her shield.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang shouted, loud enough for her enemy to hear her. "We haven't finished here!"

"I think we have," Pyrrha quickly spoke. "After all, I've finished my mission." Before continuing, Pyrrha shook her head, adopting a happier tone "See you later." This voice was different to the one she was just talking to. This voice sounded like the original Pyrrha spoke to her, she couldn't think what it was but she could swear she was still in there.

Before Yang could process what to do, a ship flew over Pyrrha and dropped a ladder. She attached herself to the free-flowing ladder.

"Now you choose," Pyrrha started. "Go for me," she then pointed to Blake and Ruby, "or save your sister and your kitten."

"Damn," Yang whispered under her breath. Pyrrha chuckled as the ship flew off.

Weiss had been struggling for a while to get free. The metal weakened as she carried on trying to move. Eventually, she freed herself. Now she could look around properly and see her surroundings.

"Time to see what that screaming was." Weiss muttered to herself before setting out to find the voices.

"Ahhhh!" Ruby screamed as the liquid started to tighten around her body.

Yang turned to Ruby who was now lying in pain.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Yang fretted frantically, trying to grab the liquid and failing. It just slipped through her fingers.

"Yang, forget me, Blake's going to bleed out! Save her while you can," Ruby pleaded, her eyes filled with pain and tears.

"No. I can free you." Yang screamed, still trying to pull Ruby out of the liquid.

"YANG!" Ruby screeched "IF YOU DON'T HELP HER BOTH OF US WILL DIE!"

Yang was reluctant, but she decided to follow her sister's wishes and ran over to Blake and shook her.

"Blake!" she yelled.

"Y... Yang..." Blake forced out.

"Ok, you're alright." Her flames were still not dying down.

"Yang y... you need to close this wound," Blake stated.

"How? I don't have any medical equipment."

"Use your flames."

"But I could hurt you."

"It's better than dying, right?"

"Ok, I'll do it. Before I do, bite down on this." Yang took off her jacket and placed it in Blake's mouth. "Don't want you to bite your tongue, do we?"

"This might sting," Yang warned. "Here I go." As she placed her hand on the wound it fizzled. Almost instantly, the Faunus let out a high-pitched scream, biting the jacket.

"The wound's almost closed, just a little while longer."

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss..." Ruby forced out, her lungs were being relieved of air. Yang, however, was still focusing on stopping Blake's bleeding. Weiss calmed herself down and activated her semblance, freezing the liquid. A shatter was heard as Weiss brought down her Myrtenaster, making sure she didn't hit Ruby.

"Is she ok?" Weiss questioned towards Yang. Blake had lost a lot of blood and it wasn't looking great.

"Yeah," Yang huffed. "She's just unconscious."

"Ok," Weiss replied calmly. "Who do you think you are? She's your sister and you left her to be squished!"

"Weiss, you don't unde..." Yang pleaded trying to diffuse the situation as to not hurt Blake.

"NO, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND," Weiss bellowed out. "SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" Weiss had been so angry at Yang that she didn't notice Ruby sit up and put her hand on her shoulder. Weiss moved her hand on top of Ruby's, calming her down.

"It's ok. I told her to help Blake," Ruby spoke softly. Weiss felt all her emotions rush through her mind. Without thinking she threw her arms around Ruby and dug her face into her shoulder, and, for once, let her emotions run wild.

"I'm going to call Ozpin and get some medics for Blake and Ruby," Yang huffed annoyed at the thanks she got for saving the heiress, and worried about Blake. She then pulled out her scroll and proceeded to call Ozpin.

"How are you girls doing?" Ozpin asked

"Not good. Blake lost a hand, Ruby is hurt."

"What's your mission status?"

" We've found and saved Weiss."

"I'll have a medical airship sent to you right away."

"N... Never do that again. I thought I lost you," Wiess could barely resist breaking down from the release of seeing Ruby. She was startled when Ruby proceeded to move her hand to stroke her hair.

"Aww, you worry about me," Ruby started to chuckle before she felt her arm getting wet. "Wait, you're crying?" Ruby questioned, putting her hands-on Weiss's shoulders and gently moving her away.

"I'm so...sorry," Weiss whimpered.

"No, it's ok." Ruby reassured her. "Cry all you want, I'm not going anywhere." Weiss returned to her original position on Ruby's shoulder.

"Thank you," Weiss spoke. This was the most defenseless that Ruby had ever seen her. Ruby turned to Yang and spoke in a low caring way.

"So, where's this doctor? My whole-body kind of hurts," Ruby blankly said to Yang.

"Ozpin said communications went out soon after we were dropped off. He sent a medic ship just to be safe. It's in the area, it should be here soon," Yang replied. "I'm just worried about Blake. She's hurt badly."

Half an hour had passed, and Weiss was now lying asleep on Ruby's lap. Blake was still unconscious and Yang didn't move from her. Yang was looking at her phone waiting for a call from Ozpin to tell them they were there. The phone suddenly rang and Yang immediately answered it.

"Hello," Yang answered.

"Hello, Miss. Xiao long. Did you find miss. Schnee?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yes, but we've taken some casualties." Yang replied, looking at Blake.

"Sorry to hear that, but don't worry. We've got a medic ship moments away from you. Get ready to depart."

"Thank you. Bye." Before Ozpin could reply, Yang hung up. "Ruby, get ready. The transport's here," Yang sighed looking at Ruby who still hadn't taken her eyes off the sleeping heiress.

"Ok," Ruby replied. "Weiss," Ruby said in a sweet and calming tone, enough to wake up Weiss. "Come on, the transports here."

While Team RWBY was getting home, Adam was on his scroll.

"Yes. She has been rescued by team RWBY. Moving to phase two."

 ***Thanks for reading. This took me a while, sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed reading it. ***


	6. The return

***This Chapter is going to be explaining some plot holes and is going to partly be following the bad guys. Sorry, no Action in this. Also, I wanted to apologise for taking a hell of a long time to update this story, I just had a lot of work that I needed to do, which left me with no time to write:(. ***

Team RWBY covered their eyes as the transport sent the sand flying around in the air. Yang took off her jacket, walked over to Blake and put it around the back of her head, covering her eyes from the sand. Blake was still unconscious from the earlier fight. Team RWBY didn't do well against Pyrrha, both Blake and Ruby were injured, the latter though didn't let it show. Yang took note of this.

"Are you ok sis?" she fretted, knowing too well she would trooper on for her team.

"Yeah, you got squished for a few good minutes," Weiss added before yawning. She was still cautious, yet ecstatic as well. A combination of both, brought on by the fact that no one died in the battle she narrowly missed out on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby chirped, not showing any sign of being injured. From just looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell that she was almost crushed by goo.

"My side just hurts a little." Yang looked at her with scepticism. However, she decided to trust her sister and brushed it off before gently digging her hands underneath Blake's back and lifting her up with ease. Even for a girl of her age, she was relatively light.

"Never mind me," Ruby Spoke up, moving the subject away from her. "What about Blake? Is she ok?" Yang looked down at Blake, whose head was now resting on her shoulder.

Not even I can tell if closing the wound helped her, Yang thought to herself before shaking the thought from her head.

"She's going to be okay," Yang answered, her voice uncertain. "She will make it at least," she added in a mutter under her breath. Her voice was quiet enough for it to not reach Ruby and Weiss's ears.

Ruby looked at Blake and Yang before cracking a wide smile.

"When we get back and Blake wakes up, we're having. The biggest. Feast. EVER!"

Weiss couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the enthusiasm of Ruby.

"Maybe a rest first?" she retorted lightly, playfully digging her elbow into Ruby's ribs.

"Ow," whined Ruby, playfully patting her side. "That really hurt..."

"Ha-ha," Weiss responded while rolling her eyes. "No need to be sarcastic." After she finished her sentence, she saw a way to start a new one. "So, what does that rose on your Shoulder represent?" Weiss inquired as she poked at her partner's strange emblem.

Ruby looked down at her shoulder. "Oh, this?" She questioned as she grabbed her emblem. "Well it's rather personal to me," she sighed before continuing. "I'd rather not talk about this right now."

After Ruby finished, Weiss fumbled to correct what she had said.

"I'm so sorry, I... I didn't think…"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Ruby replied, stopping Weiss in the middle of her spasm of words. She then looked at the heiress who hadn't spoke for a few seconds and gave out a small chuckle. "You've usually got a lot to say" She then cocked her head "Did I break you?"

"Shut up, you just startled me," Weiss retaliated, trailing off into an explanation.

While Weiss was arguing with herself fumbling over her words, Yang looked on, giving a chuckle in the process.

'This isn't like Weiss,' she thought to herself. She usually is impregnable, but this time she left herself wide open. Yang started to reflect on the past.

Oum, I remember starting with Ruby like it was yesterday. Everything was so simple. Fight Grimm and study. she thought to herself, It wasn't the most fun but it was what she was used to.

Yang looked down at Blake, seeing the destruction her promise had caused. "Blake, I swear to Oum, I'll never let this happen again."

A few minutes passed. This time was spent differently by the group, Ruby went to walk around, and Weiss followed suit. Yang was staying with Blake. Ruby asked her to go with them but she didn't want to put Blake down and disturb her. The team were waiting for the transport for a few minutes to get ready. Ruby's ears perked up as she heard a buzzing sound coming towards their location

"Is that the transport?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," Yang answered, looking to the sky. Soon enough the sound was matched to an object, it was the transport ship. The ship landed on the sand sending clouds of blinding dust around the team, and, after the sand settled, opened its doors. Yang slowly walked in to the cargo bay, making sure that Blake wasn't disturbed and slowly and delicately placed Blake on one of the medical beds. As soon as Blake was out of her hands, she turned her mind to the pilot.

"Now it's time to see if it's the same douche of a pilot," Yang muttered to herself before walking towards the cockpit to give the pilot a piece of her mind.

While 'most' of team RWBY were relaxing or sleeping on the ride back to Beacon, Pyrrha was moving on to the next phase of her Master's plan. A mechanical voice came from her scroll.

"Miss. Nikos, did you complete your work?"

"Yes, mission accomplished, and would you call me by my first name? Please"

The voice sighed before continuing "Fine, Pyrrha"

"Thank you. Are we ready to move onto stage 2?"

"Before I answer that did you kill any of team RWBY?"

"No... But I did cut the arm off the cat," she replied with hesitation. She knew that wasn't what the voice wanted to hear wanted to hear.

"Did she survive?" The voice asked with slight anger.

"She will survive. When I left, there was a ship in proximity that was from Beacon. Plus, if Yang's half as smart as I think she is, she will be able to figure out how to stop the bleeding."

"Ok, let's hope that you are right. All the preparations are set up, I'll send someone to meet up with you and send the locations of the new targets. Don't disappoint me."

"Understood," Pyrrha paused before She looked up through the murky window into the dark blue abyss.

'Can I ask you a question about Ruby?'

"Yes, Go ahead"

"From what you have told me about the silver eyes, how do we know the Grimm inside Weiss will survive?"

Pyrrha couldn't see the owner of the voice but she knew it gave a devilish smirk before it continued "Easy, if Ruby was to activate her silver eyes it would kill Weiss as well as the Grimm. you see, the silver eyes power has a weakness, if a grim was to attach itself to a human, then it wouldn't be able to tell the difference, the human, in the eyes of the power might as well be a Grimm."

"But doesn't our whole plan hinge on Weiss being able to get close to Ruby?" she replied

"Well that's plan A, even if Weiss died we still have plan B"

"Oh my, a plan B, may I ask what that is?"

"That's is classified at this time" The voice replied coldly

"Oh, you're just a big tease" she replied before closing the scroll

The ship holding Pyrrha flew for a few hours, before landing in a woody area opposite to a steep cliff. It was so tall that if someone were to fall off it, they'd deplete their aura at best, and die at worst. It was the best place to fake a suicide, Beat the Target down to a pulp then throw them off the cliff, the body would be so mashed up that you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the wounds inflicted by murderer or the cliff.

The place they landed was almost encased by darkness from the Dark brown trees above, blocking any way of people seeing Pyrrha and her accomplice. Almost immediately after landing, a voice rang out from above her head. "Welcome back." She looked up to the top of the trees. The voice was almost immediately followed by rustling as an agile body swung down from branches.

"Hi baby, get down here!" She said before cracking a devious smile.

"How was your day?" The voice was questioned with a light thud as the person's feet hit the ground. The figure of the body was a man's with a well-built tone.

"It was fun catching up with the team. You should have joined me," Pyrrha replied. "After all, you still didn't manage to kill Yang or Blake with your giant sword, did you?"

"Like you, I was asked to keep them alive. I would have killed them if I was asked to," Adam replied.

"Still, you could have had some fun with them. After all, you already have one slave," she replied before continuing with a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, I would love to spend more time with you but I need to kill the new targets."

"Yeah, yeah here you go," Adam replied before handing over the scroll to Pyrrha. "The three at the bottom are very dangerous targets that need to be taken alive at all costs."

"Really? That's more than usual." She scrolled down to the bottom of the list. "The job will be done," Pyrrha leant in and gave Adam a deep and lustful kiss. "Wish the pigs a long and painful death," she carried on as she walked back into the ship that was preparing to set off to the next location.

"I'm sure you don't need a wish to do that. Good luck," Adam replied as the doors to the hanger began to shut.

As the ship began to lift off from the woody area, team RWBY were getting ready to have a well-deserved rest.

Ruby's hair flicked around, the water from the fresh shower she just had whipping around the room, hitting her sister.

"Hey, watch where you whip your hair," Yang sarcastically shouted towards Ruby. The water that her sister flung with her hair hit dangerously close to her hair.

"Oh sorry 'bout that," Ruby replied while still drying her head.

"Hey sis," Yang spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Weiss has been kinder lately to everyone?"

"Well yeah, but she did kind of get kidnapped. She may just be realising what true friends are." Ruby replied casually

"Yeah maybe you're right," Yang replied haphazardly. "But still, she doesn't have to give us presents. I mean look at what she got you!"

"Yeah, a new High calibre sniper bolt receiver and a muffler for my sniper, that's nothing for Weiss," Ruby replied.

"Well it might not be that much for her, but how is she paying for this? She said she wouldn't use her father's money and she isn't getting that with the school pay."

"Why don't I ask her? Put this questioning to bed," Ruby concluded as she lifted her blouse to slide it onto her small body.

"Ok sure," Yang agreed, "but you're asking her and I'm staying back," she added.

"Um. Why?" her sister questioned.

"Ohh...Reasons..." Yang stated not willing to give any more information. "Plus I have to see how Blake's doing."

"Ok, I'll go now," Ruby stated while putting her black and red boots on. "Let's see why she's been so nice," Ruby added as she opened the door to the hallway.

"I'll be right down," Yang barely added before the door was shut. Ruby started to walk to the library, the place that, when Weiss wasn't around Ruby, she would study for an upcoming exam. As she expected, Weiss was at the library. But she wasn't reading books, she looked like she was talking to someone. If there was someone then they were blocked by the bookshelf in the way. Ruby decided to see who it was. Without thinking, she shouted to her friend.

"Weiss, who are you talking t..." She walked around the corner to see a man Sat down facing Ruby, he was in his late thirties with short blue hair that had a strand of pink on the right of his hair much like Ren. The man stood up. This gave Ruby the last bit of information that she needed. He was tall, around 6'1, his skin was like a painter has decided to use him as a painting canvas, it was a mixture of red, green, brown and blue. He had a black cloak with a Yellow Dragon Symbol Attached to the back of it, the cloak covered most of his skin only leaving his face, neck and hands free. Ruby couldn't tell why but the cloak gave an aura of professionalism. His pants were also black, with a yellow strand of felt tying the Pants together. His eyes were a deep shade of red, a long scar ran down his left eye. The man looked around to see the voice that shouted his acquaintance.

Once his eyes met the owner of the voice he spoke in calming nature, one in which a person could instantly feel at home around. "Ahh. Miss. Rose. It's a pleasure,"

"Oh, um... Hi," Ruby replied, looking at Weiss with a confused face.

Weiss sighed before answering with a slight annoyance in her voice "This is Stlas..." she then looked at Stlas "Would you mind telling her why you are here Stlas?"

He looked at Weiss with calm eyes and gave a nod.

"Your wish is my command heiress." He turned to Ruby, his cloak swinging around in the process, sending a thin layer of fire spinning around him. "I am Stlas, I was assigned to the heiress by her father when she refused to come home. He feels that team RWBY is incapable of protecting his daughter and he says he fears for her safety..."

"No, he doesn't care about me, he only cares about his damn succession," Weiss shouted out interrupting Stlas.

"Permission to speak my mind Heiress?" Stlas asked as he lifted his hand to his chest, as soon as his hand connected particles of ice flung off of him.

"Only if you call me Weiss, my name," she answered back. She still hated being called Heiress or Miss. Schnee. It took her personality away. She became the successor of the Schnee dust company and nothing else.

"I am on your side. I have done things I'm not proud of because of your father, I have no doubt that he sees you as more of a successor than a daughter but think about it, he has Whitley, why would he need me to protect you unless he cared? You should know, when he asked me to protect you, my honour and duty became to fulfil your wishes. So, you command and I'll follow," he calmly and slowly stated. With his arm still raised to his chest and his eyes staring at Weiss, he spoke "If you wanted me to, I could go away."

"Yes, please do that I..." Weiss started to speak.

"Weiss!" Ruby Interrupted "Why don't you just ask him to stay back until you need him? After all, we almost lost you once!" Ruby looked at Weiss with her signature puppy dog eyes.

"But why? For all we know he is telling father what I am doing."

"If you don't, believe me, I could make a Rune on my heart that will act as a sort of death switch so if you find out I betrayed you then you can decide my fate."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" Weiss spurted out, "it's fine. Fine Ruby, you win. Stlas, just stay back until I say 'Checkmate'. When and only when I say that do you help."

"Understood, I will be near, always," Stlas replied as he bowed his head. "I will set off now. But before I do..." he added before turning to Ruby "as you convinced Weiss to let me help, do you have any wish that you want to be fulfilled? However, if it includes Injuring or stopping her from doing anything Weiss wants I can't follow that wish."

"Um…not now, maybe later?" Ruby questioned.

Stlas looked at Weiss with a questioning stare. She, however, just nodded. "Very well, I will fulfil it when you are ready." He then looked out the window at the trees swinging in the background. "I will take my leave. Goodbye."

Ruby waved at Stlas as he walked out of the room.

"Um... Weiss? Are you ok?" Ruby questioned.

"Actually yes. At least he doesn't blindly follow my father and he sounded sincere when he agreed with me."

"Yeah, that's good...I guess." Ruby replied trailing off

"Is something up?"

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

As Ruby was about to ask Weiss the question. Pyrrha stood outside the door of her first target of the week. The door was locked, she needed to get in but she didn't want to draw attention to herself by kicking it down. She used her semblance to move the pins in the lock, and a clicking sound shortly followed. She opened the door carefully, as to not make any sound. She walked into the room and almost immediately picked up on the sound of water hitting the floor from the back of the room.

'Great, he's in the shower, Time for some wet work' Pyrrha thought to herself as she stepped towards the shower. She stood outside what looked like the bathroom. She looked at the target to make sure he was the right person. He was a short plump man with slick black hair, his eyes were facing away from Pyrrha and his back towards Pyrrha, she unsheathed her sword, walked forward and tapped the man on the shoulder, He turned around to see a sword held down towards the ground. she memorised his face one last time "Time to die," she whispered to him, the man started shaking to his core. Without hesitation, she swung her sword down, crunching filled the room as the sword collided with the hand skull of the man, almost effortlessly cutting the man's head in half sending high pressure blood all across bathroom. As his limp body sank to the ground she called Adam.

"Hello, have you done the deed?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, I've killed the target. Send in the engraver and some transport," she replied.

"Understood. I'll send you a transport ship at the docks, be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay," she replied, "let's hope your plan works."

"Don't worry, this is just a test run. We'll start the next phase soon"


	7. Dream of bliss

***Hi guys, I'm finally back. Sorry about the very late upload, emphasis on very. I didn't get around to doing this chapter until today-(18/02/2017 - 00:05 am) so sorry If this chapter is not up to normal standards. I've just been out of funk.**

 **But a huge thanks to ExoRipper for helping me write this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.***

Weiss lay curled up on the cold concrete floor. Her usual straight and smart white hair was replaced with the darkest shade of grey and messed up with knots all over it, probably from the accommodation she had chosen. The only company she got was the voice echoing all around the room, calling out to her.

"Weiss!" The voice whispered in a soft tone. "Weiss, wake up." The voice kept the same tone, taking her from the blackness she was enveloped in. Her eyes flickered open, sending dust from her eyelashes into the air. Once she regained her senses she stretched and cracked the stiff bones in her body, releasing some of the tension that built up in them.

She forced her stiff back upwards until she was sat upright on the floor. She used what felt like all her strength to get herself up before rubbing her eyes, clearing the blurriness that her vision was clouded with.

"Where am I?"

She looked around and gathered what information she could from the pitch-black room, which wasn't much considering she could barely see her hands when they were in front of her face.

'How did I get here?' Weiss thought to herself before forcing out a "Hello" through her dry throat into the darkness. She waited for a reply from the voice that had woken her from the slumber. However, after a few seconds of silence, she decided to get up.

'I need to be on guard,' she thought to herself as she reached down to her side for her Myrtenaster. However, all she grabbed was air. She looked down at her side, and her body froze as she couldn't see her sword.

She noticed something while she looked down. Her clothes felt wet, so she grabbed them. She was horrified at what she felt: her clothes were soaked in blood. Her very core began to shake as she walked backwards.

"AHHHH!" she yelped as her feet tripped over something in the darkness. She moved forward and placed her hands on something soft and wet. She moved her fingers to the left and hit a bump, taking note of this before moving her hand even further. Next, she came upon a slim part of the object. There was a small gap as she moved her hand a bit further, and she felt something soft and warm, like... like a mouth.

She froze. Millions of thoughts shot through her brain, piercing her mind like daggers.

"Did I do this?" she muttered as her voice trembled with fear.

'I need to see who this is,' she thought to herself, which sent another jolt of pain through her brain. She moved her hands further to the left and felt a bumpy mess.

Weiss looked around for a few minutes. Her eyes slowly became acquainted with the dark, and she could now bearly see a body. However, it was enough to confirm her suspicions. There it was, a body. She gasped as she started to recognise the clothes that were on it. They were Cinder's.

It was Cinder's lifeless body, mutilated and dismembered, almost unrecognisable if you looked at the face in this darkness. She had the Schnee dust company Emblem carved into her face, arms, legs and torso. The blood soaked into the concrete, turning it from a dark grey into a sickly red.

"No, no, no," Weiss shouted out causing her to strain her voice even more than it already was. She fell back, crawling backwards to the walls in the room.

"This can't be real." Weiss proceeded to devolve into a panic ridden state. She probably would have stayed like that if it wasn't for the voice that had woken her up.

"You're partly right, Weiss," the voice answered without any hesitation. This made Weiss shoot up and dart her eyes around.

"Who's there? Stay back! Just because I don't have my sword doesn't mean I can't fight back." The voice took note of Weiss's defensiveness.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"How do I know that? There's a dead body next to me," Weiss answered as her eyes scanned her surroundings for any sign of the voice.

"Well, if you got hurt I couldn't live with myself."

Weiss couldn't understand. She needed more information, and she got it as a bright light filled the room. She instinctively covered her eyes.

"You can open them now," the voice calmly said to her. The light dimmed to a safe level, and there it was. The figure stood in front of her, in clothes that she recognised.

"It's me...Ruby!"

"What?" She spurted out before placing her hands on the floor and forcing herself up, causing her to scrape her back against the wall.

"Where are we and where did you come from?" Weiss questioned as she moved a step in front of the wall.

"Don't you trust me, snow angel?" Ruby whispered to Weiss in a calm and loving tone. This caused Weiss to cover her face with her hands. She didn't want to let Ruby see the shade of red that had invaded her cheeks.

"Snow angel?" Weiss tiredly stated as she tried to figure out what was happening. "Have you been talking to Neptune?"

"Why? Don't you like it?" Ruby asked, still in a whisper as she cocked her head to the right and aligned her eyes with Weiss's. Weiss couldn't do it, she couldn't lock eyes with Ruby, and just shifted her gaze to her side.

"I...I don't know..."

"Can I do something?"

"That depends on what you want."

"Can I help you?" Ruby said with a soft-spoken voice, anticipating the answer that Weiss would give her.

"You don't need my permission to help me."

"I'll make sure you don't regret this." Ruby swiftly finished her sentence and walked forward towards Weiss.

"Why would I reg..." Weiss lifted her head to reply. However, her cheeks erupted into a bright shade of scarlet red as Ruby's body softly collided with hers, sending them both crashing against the wall. Weiss's thoughts rushed around her head as Ruby cupped Weiss's cheek in her hand and gently pulled her chin a little lower to connect both of their eyes before she moved forward.

'This is going to happen,' Weiss thought. Their lips were centimetres apart from each other. 'I'm going to do this.' Weiss's thoughts were filled with lust. Nothing less, nothing more. However, Ruby kept on moving forward, past Weiss's lips and towards her ear.

"Before I help you, you must help me, ok?" Ruby questioned.

"Ok, tell me what to do," Weiss accepted without any hesitation.

"Wake up," the voice spoke before the room filled with blinding white light. Her ears filled with the sound of hairdryers, laughter and someone talking...to her.

"Weiss, you're awake, why are your cheeks red?" Weiss shot her eyes open. She could only see blobs of red, white and black.

'Ruby,' she thought before instinctively moving forward.

"Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

"That's the name," Ruby answered in an interpretation of Yang's voice, ", so don't wear it out. So, why are your cheeks red?" Weiss couldn't answer. Her thoughts were on the pale, moist lips, then the hypnotic grey eyes of her teammate.

"Hello, Remnant to Weiss?"

That calling broke Weiss from the trance that she was infatuated in.

"W...what?" she spurted out as she tried to get rid of the red that had started a revolution on her face.

"Have I broken you? Again?" Ruby asked with a sigh. "I didn't even do anything this time."

"Oh no, I'm just tired," Weiss replied.

"Good."

Weiss scanned the room. She knew something was off as they weren't in the company of a cat and an inferno.

"Where's Yang and Blake?"

"They went to an emergency assembly for the whole school."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it's got to be something serious."

"Yeah, shall we go then?" Weiss half asked half demanded, as she pulled her bed sheets down. This caused Ruby to turn red and look away.

"What?" Weiss questioned. Ruby said nothing but just pointed at her.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA..." Weiss screamed as she looked down. Her clothes were not on her body and she just presented herself to Ruby. Her face turned beet red as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her, then spun around.

'HOW DID I NOT NOTICE?!' Weiss thought to herself. There was silence in the room. Weiss felt something on the sheets above her left arm, like a hand.

Ruby could you go outside while I get dressed please" Weiss said with embarrassment, however, there was no reply

'Why is she so quiet?' she thought. There were a few moments of silence. The pressure that was on her arm didn't move an inch, she moved her left hand to touch it. It...felt like her uniform. She turned around to see the room empty and silent.

"Stupid, stupid..." Weiss erupted as she moved her head into her pillow. "Why didn't you check to see if she was still there? Now you've lost your chance." Weiss sat there for a few units, calming herself down, getting her cheeks to a steady shade of white before taking her clothes into the bathroom to get dressed. She spent more than she wanted to in that bathroom, but she needed to clean her hair. At the moment, it looked like a ball of fuzz.

'Where's my shampoo?' Weiss thought to herself. She looked around for any sign of it.

"Damn, I must have run out. I don't remember running out. Ahhh, I can't leave my hair the way it is. " She looked around for some more shampoo. "Come on, I must have a backup somewhere." It wasn't long before she found some shampoo. Raspberry shampoo...Ruby's shampoo.

"Self-control, Weiss. It's only for today. It's okay, right?" She questioned. She turned the shower on and let the cold liquid run through her hair and down her body. She opened the shampoo and applied it to her hair, rubbing it on the surface of her scalp. She started to smell more and more like Ruby. Her mind wandered off as she thought of why she hadn't smelt this lovely aroma that was attached to Ruby.

"I won't let you regret this. What did she mean?" She pondered that question all the way through the shower.

After the shower, she put on her clothes and walked outside the room, and almost immediately walked into Yang.

"Oh you're awake," Yang stated as she pulled out her scroll.

"Yeah, what was that assembly about?" Weiss questioned.

"Come inside and I'll tell you."

"Okay." Weiss walked back into the room and set up her bed as Yang sat on Blake's bed.

"So what happened?" Yang clicked her scroll and the put it down before looking at Weiss.

"Well, a body was found in an apartment. I'll save the details, but he had the symbol of the White Fang carved into his torso."

"Oh god, I thought we dealt with them when they attacked Beacon. Did they find anyone at the crime scene?"

"A passerby saw someone dressed in white jump out of the building late at night. Because of this, we're not allowed to leave beacon."

"Well, I didn't have any plans..." Weiss was cut off as she felt a vibration come from the inside of her school jacket. She pulled the scroll out and immediately took on a disgusted face. It was from her dad. Normally she wouldn't pick up the phone, but she wanted to know what compelled him to send Stlas to her.

"Hi, father." Weiss coldly answered.

"Hello Weiss, I expect that Stlas has been doing his job?"

"Yes, but would you mind telling me why you sent him to me?"

"Because as your capture has shown, your team is incapable of protecting you."

"We can do just fine, I was on my own when I was captured."

"My point still stands. You need protection. You're not Winter, you can't protect yourself, which is why you're coming home this week."

"WHAT?" Weiss shouted in frustration and surprise.

Weiss's father raised his voice.

"Silly girl, have you not heard of the murder? If I can't trust you to protect yourself, then I can't trust your team to protect you."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Girl, you know I can make your friends lives a living hell." He replied with a stone cold tone.

Weiss let out a small hiss. She knew he wasn't bluffing. Knowing him, he would tear up the team and most likely each of their families.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow." She answered as she held back the rage that was eating away at her.

"What was that about?" Yang questioned.

Weiss looked at Yang with a defeated look in her eyes. " I'm going home tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Yang questioned, "We lost you once, I'm not letting you go again!"

"Yang, trust me If I were to stay I would just cause you more pain" Weiss replied solemnly

"Whatever it is we can handle ourselves, don't worry about us"

"It's not you I'm worried about, look, Yang, just let me go" Weiss demanded as she closed her case, however, Yang moved in front of the door blocking any way of escape. she spoke up as Weiss started to feel her blood boil

"Sit down and tell me what's wrong," Yang

"Yang, please move before you make me do something I regret" Weiss pleaded as she could feel her patience reaching its limit

"Go on then. I'm not moving until you tell me why you're going," Weiss's rage started to pass the threshold. She turned 90 degrees to calm herself down, "Weiss look at me." Yang angrily stated as she grabbed Weiss's arm to turn her around. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to get out, soon. Without any hesitation she used her free hand to deploy a gliff underneath Yang's feet

"I tried to warn you," Weiss stated as the air around her froze. A smirk left her mouth as Yang stood there, feet encased in ice, unable to move any leg muscles."I know I'm gonna regret this but I tried to warn you Yang"

"This isn't funny let me go" Yang demanded as she tried moving her feet, Weiss, however, did the exact opposite of letting her go, she freed her other arm and placed another gliff underneath Yang's feet. "Weiss don't you dare"

Weiss moved past Yang and grabbed the door handle but before she closed the door she clicked her fingers and the gliff underneath Yang activated, feezing her in place, Weiss then spoke in a sweet soft tone "See you later Yang" and with that, the door softly hit the door frame.

She's so dead, Yang thought to herself as she tried to free herself.

 ***Update: I forgot to put this in before but I've finally finished this chapter. I'm really sorry about this chapter, I know it's not up to scratch but I just could bring myself to write this. However I couldn't not upload for a month, so I figured it was worth writing a mediocre chapter. In the future, if I get burnt out from writing this story, I'll go back and improve the past chapters so I'm at least doing something for you guys. Any feedback, positive or negative, is appreciated.**

 **Update(2)- I should have said this before, I went back when I was doing chapter 6 and redone some of the chapters. If you don't want to go back and re-reaad them I don't blame you. Here's what I've changed:**

 **I've explained why Blake didn't run away like in the show**

 **what would happen to Weiss if Ruby activated her Silver eyes near her.**


	8. Never Run

***Hi guys I'm back for the next chapter and I can't believe you guys did it you broke 1000 views, Damn that's a lot, thank you guys for getting me to the 4 digits. Thanks for reading this chapter and let's do this**

 **Thanks to ExoRipper for beta reading this chapter**

Crack, the ice began to split and separate as the temperature rose, the cold's will bending to the heat. The gentle violet in yangs eyes became overcome by bloodthirsty red. Water trickled down the icy prison that caged the blazing inferno. Even though she hadn't taken that much damage recently, there was enough rage to power her flames. Within seconds the icy prison had thawed and Yang fell to the ground.

"Don't you know that fire always beats ice?" Yang quipped as she rose to her feet. She sighed, as the loving violet came flooding back to her eyes, then muttered: "I just want to know why you're going." She looked around the room to see that the roof and floor were horribly charred. "Well, that's gonna take a while to clean up. Great," she muttered to herself before walking over to her bed and smoothing the edge of it. Before she could do anything else she heard a voice behind her.

"Umm. Yang?" the voice questioned with a hint of nervousness. Yang froze like a deer in headlights recognising it to belong to Blake."What happened?"

"I swear this is not wh..." her first instinct was to try to explain the actions but mid-sentence her brain caught up to her

"Blake, what are you doing out of the hospital? The doctors haven't cleared you yet."

Blake stood there with her arm behind her back "Are you just gonna ignore my question?" Blake chuckled as Yang froze.

"About that," Yang fretted as she sporadically moved her arms around.

Blake just looked at her teammate while simultaneously rolling her eyes, she shook her head and walked to Yang's bed, "You disappoint me sometimes." Blake sighed

"Awww, but I don't want to disappoint you," Yang chirped as she returned to her normal mindset.

"So, why does the room look like someone just burned it to the ground?" Blake questioned looked around the room

"Well," Yang paused, "it was Weiss," Yang jokingly whimpered to Blake.

"Yeah, I'm gonna believe that, aren't I?" Blake sarcastically replied.

"Well it wasn't her per say, but she did cause this."

"Tell me what she did then."

"You won't believe me," Yang replied with a laugh

"Try me." her teammate replied

Yang looked at Blake before speaking, she decided to keep a few choice words to herself as to not scare blake. "Weiss froze me in ice so I had to find a way to get out." Blake looked at Yang with scepticism "See I told y..." she stopped herself as she saw Blake turn away with puffed up rosy red cheeks "Wait! Are you laughing?" Yang questioned. Blake put a finger up as she composed herself.

"And why would she do that?" Blake asked as she forced the laughter back.

"she was trying to go to her dad so I tried to ask why and she froze me." Blake's smile fell as Yang finished her sentence.

"Did you try calling her?" Blake questioned.

"No, I just got out of the ice," Yang answered while pointing at multiple wet stains on her clothes

Blake looked at her teammate and then looked at her scroll "Okay, I'll call her," Blake stated as she pulled out her scroll and clicked on Weiss's name. She stood in silence for a few seconds before huffing and ending the call, she lifted her head up and looked at Yang.

"No answer?" Yang asked.

"No," she replied. Yang sighed as she walked to the edge of the door

"Are you coming or not?"

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"To her house," Yang replied. "After all, I still need to talk to her about freezing me." Blake looked at her sternly.

"I think she needs space."

Yang let out a laugh as she spoke.

"Yeah, well I need to find out why she wanted to turn me into an ice pop, I mean I know I'm cool but come on."

Blake let out a small snicker "Well if It's just to talk."

"Then lets set of fright away." Yang stated as she swung the door open "Madame, you first " Yang mimicked as she held the door for Blake.

"Thank you," she replied.

As Yang and Blake were setting off to go to Weiss, Ruby was out shopping for a new upgrade to her weapon's barrel, she wanted to increase the range without adding to the already heavyweight.

Ruby placed her hand on the cold metallic door of in her opinion the best shop in Beacon. Whenever she needed weapon parts she went here. It had the best name ever: Hardman's Sword. She couldn't lie, the name makes her chuckle whenever she sees it.

'I haven't been here in awhile, I wonder how Gale's doing,' she thought to herself as she pushed the door open. She hadn't seen Gale in a while, he was very good at making his customers feel welcome.

"Hello? " Ruby shouted into the shop which caused an echo to erupt around the desolate room. The front of the shop wasn't big, it could hold about 20 people at most. It may not have been big but it was definitely eccentric. Stripes of white, dark and light brown made up the floor while the walls took on a black texture.

But where the shop shined most was its equipment. If you wanted a rare or obscure item you could get it here.

"Are you there Gale?" she waited for a few moments before she started to get curious. Gale was always on the desk, ready and able to help the customer in any way he could and when he wasn't, his 17-year son Damien was taking orders. 'If he and Damien weren't in the shop then why wasn't it locked?' Ruby thought to herself as she looked behind the counter

"Gale, I'm going to the back if you don't answer!" The silence was her answer. She walked to the lift up desk and crawled underneath it, then walked towards the door. She reached towards the door handle and twisted the handle But something was blocking the door.

A voice panted from behind the door, sending chills down her spine.

"Ru..by"

"Gale? Are you ok?" she worriedly inquired. "I'm coming in, say something if you object." Silence answered again. With that, Ruby unsheathed her Crescent Rose.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for this!" Ruby shouted as she shot the door handle. She pulled the door open, the image that greeted her on the other side of the door almost made her throw up. Gale's clothes were torn where a sword had entered his body. A fountain of blood was pouring out of him.

"GALE" she shouted as she dropped her weapon. She ran over to him and kneeled down. "Don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital!"

"D..don't worry about me..." Gale wheezed out as blood erupted from his throat. "G...go and Make sure Damien is safe."

"No, I must help you."

"Ruby...listen" Gale shouted as tears forced their way down his eyes. He looked at Ruby. She knew that look. It was the same one Pyrrha gave to her before she died, one of fear and sorrow. "It's too late for me, but Damien may still be alive." His breathing became less frequent and his eyes were becoming empty.

"Please, don't go..."

"Listen, Ruby," Gale said before pausing to take a deep breath."Just call the medics and let them come for me, I'm guessing you don't know a thing about professional first aid, you need to find Damien I don't know what I would do to myself if he got hurt."

Ruby didn't want to admit it but she didn't really pay attention in first aid class and when she did she was only learning about small injuries, not life threating ones.

"Ok" Ruby Obayed as she pulled out her scroll and called the paramedics and the police. As she finished her call Gale spoke

"Now go find Damien."

"sit tight the paramedics will be here soon" Ruby answered as she held back tears.

"let me rest," Gale joked, as he moved his arms to the ground, Ruby stood up and began her search for Damien

Meanwhile, Weiss was in the backseat of her father's butlers limmosene.

"Miss. Schnee, are you comfortable?" Weiss didn't acknowledge the driver's words. She just looked outside the windows, but instead of seeing the sky and buildings she only found darkness with the occasional flicker of light.

"What?" Weiss exclaimed in surprise as the world outside of the car morphed into one solid colour.

"Is there something wrong ?" The driver flatly asked.

Weiss turned to the driver, shocked and speechless. His eyes began to turn black as thick Purple liquid began to spill from behind the eyes. Weiss' body refused to move as the driver moved closer to her face, fear and disgust welling up inside of her as the liquid turned from a trickle to a constant poor onto her. Soon enough the liquid began filling up the limit, first her ankles, then her knees, then her chest, then her neck and finally her mouth. The liquid forced its self into her lungs, forcing the air out of her, before long she began to pass out from oxygen deprivation, drifting in and out of consciousness. This carried on for 2 minutes before a voice called out to her.

" !" Weiss jumped back in her chair and began frantically looking for the exit "Calm down everything is ok " The driver assured as he held on to Weiss.

The heiress calmed herself and shot her eyes outside the window "C-can I get some air?" The driver nodded and opened the window, Weiss shot the driver a Terrified and angry look "I-I mean outside" The driver looked at her sceptically before opening the door

"As long as you don't leave my sight there will be no problem" The driver warned, Weiss ignored his sentence but as the door's mechanisms clicked closed an eruption flung Weiss from her feet and away from the car and as she hit the floor she blacked out.

"it's okay. I've got you," a voice whispered into her ear, her eyes flickered open and as her eyes focused she saw a familiar caring face and body.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"What happened? Why are you here? Where is the car?"

"You are unconscious. The explosion tore right through your aura and knocked you out I'm keeping you alive by focusing your blood to the most important parts of your body."

"Wait, so you're not the real Ruby?"

"Just think of me as the Ruby of your brain. But for now, you have to wake up."

"Wait, I have so many questions."

"They will be answered in time." Before Weiss could reply, her vision was engulfed by white and a sharp pain shot through her body, she painstakingly raised her head to see that Stlas was holding her to his chest. He must have sensed her move as he immediately ensured that she was able to talk

"Are you okay?" Stlas questioned with a calm tone.

"W-what happ..." Weiss went to ask but was cut off as she tried to lean up which caused another surge of pain to rage through her "AGHH"

Stlas gently guided Wiess back into his arms "Don't push yourself, You took a lot of damage from that explosion, you were bleeding heavily when I arrived, you would have bled out already if I wasn't here"

Weiss looked down at her legs and arms which were bandaged up and soaked in what she could only guess was her own blood. "Thank YOU" Weiss yelped as another wave of pain washed over her

Wiess tried to resist but between the pain and Stlas' strength she couldn't move an inch so she decided to give up the fight "How long have I been unconscious?"

"About 60 minutes, the medics should be here soon" Stlas answered

"What about the driver?Is he okay?" Weiss reluctantly asked as she looked around the floor

"He didn't survive, the flames cooked him alive" Stlat replied without hesitation, the statement almost caused Weiss to throw up. Sclet then took on a serious tone as he addressed the wrecked car

"I don't know who did this but I do not take threats on your life lightly. Don't worry I will always be close." Stlas paused as he heard sirens in the distance "You're going to need to go to the hospital, but first you have to drink this." Stlas pulled out a tube filled with a Black liquid.

"ARGHHH" Weiss screamed as another shock of pain coursed through her from the unconscious jump away from the familiar liquid, the liquid was the same colour and texture as the liquid from her 'Dream'.

"Please don't struggle" Stlas pleaded in his signature flat tone as he opened the tube "It's medication. It will take away the pain."

"I'm not drinking that."

"It's either that or be in pain us the medics move you around."

"Fine. Give it to me," Weiss spat her words like venom, mostly because of the pain that she was experiencing.

Stlas popped the lid and pressed the bottle against Weiss's lips. With one big gulp, the liquid slid down her throat and sent shivers down her spine sending her into the dark abyss once more, but before her vision fully faded she felt Stal put her down and saw him run off. As the sounds of sirens got closer the blackness grew until her vision wall swallowed whole.

 ***Thanks for reading this chapter. I can't thank you guys enough for getting this story past 1,000 vews.** **Any feedback, positive or negative, is appreciated.** *****


End file.
